Generic Ryuki Fic 382
by Buretsu
Summary: When something happens that forces Ryo and Rika to work together, will they end up falling in love? (Ryuki)


#Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any characters related to it.

Author's note:

Just a little warning! This fic contains randomness and may be a little OOC. Oh and for the purposes of this fic, both Ryo and Rika are 16! Please, R R, but no flames!

* * *

Rika paused, looking up at the high school in front of her. She sighed nervously and adjusted her powder blue skirt, mentally preparing herself. The first day at a new school was always hard, but it was especially bad with high school. She took one step forward and immediately bumped into the one person she wanted to see least of all.

"Good morning, Rika!" Ryo said cheerfully.

"Oh, why don't you drop dead!" Rika yelled in his face, stomping away. 'God,' she thought. 'What is with that guy? Good morning, he says. He would say something like that. I hate everything about him. That damn perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfectly good morning… He sure is cute though… Wait! Why did I just think that?' Mentally, Rika kicked herself for thinking that. She hated everything about him, and she certainly didn't think he was cute.

But then, that all stemmed from her father. Not only was he abusive, both physically and emotionally, but he was always drunk and high. Then, he hit Rika's mother, then Rika, ran away, got a divorce, and married somebody else. As a result, Rika found herself unable to trust anybody, certainly not guys. But then, when her father died, she thought it was all over.

That was, until he came back to life. It was only with Takato's help (see Generic Rukato Fic #172) that she was able to get rid of him once and for all, and melt the ice around her heart. But still, she couldn't bring herself to actually trust someone like Ryo, no matter how cute she thought he was.

Mentally, Rika kicked herself again for thinking that. She was going around in circles in her head, so Rika broke from her mental monologue and looked around. She had walked right into the square at the center of the school grounds. Fortunately, Ryo was nowhere to be seen. Realizing that she was in danger of being late, she headed for class, but she hadn't taken more than five steps when she bumped into Ryo once again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm so sorry," Ryo said, a grin still plastered on his face. "I was just heading to class and I guess I got a bit turned around." Ignoring the clearly pissed off look on Rika's face he turns and jogs off. "See you later, Wildcat!"

If Rika's eyes could shoot daggers, Ryo would have been in big trouble. As it was, Rika just stormed off to class, trying to put the whole incident behind her.

* * *

Fortunately for Rika, the rest of her first day passed uneventfully and she was finally able to head home. That was, until her walk was interrupted.

"Rika," Renamon said, phasing into sight beside the girl. "There's a Digimon bioemerging in the park. We should check it out."

"Excellent," Rika grinned. "I was hoping for a little excitement today. Let's go!"

Together, they dashed off to the park just in time for the initial burst of the digital field from the ground. Pulling out her shades and putting them on, she ran into the field and caught her first sight of the opponent. It looked like a small, pink mouse.

"Well, this should be a piece of cake," Renamon said, stifling a yawn. "It's just a Chuumon."

"I… I don't know," Rika said nervously. "He's… the same level as you…"

Renamon was completely taken aback by Rika's lack of confidence. "And since when has that been anything? I've easily destroyed Champion level Digimon as you well know."

"I'm just… worried," Rika said, looking away. "I don't want anything to happen to you…"

"Anyway," Renamon said dismissively, "let's just get this over with."

Just as Renamon was about to turn and face her opponent, Chuumon struck first, nailing Renamon firmly in the jaw with a punch. "Chuu!"

"Oh my god!" Rika cried, tears coming quickly into her eyes. "Renamon! Please… be okay…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Renamon asked, an incredulous look on her face. "I've been stung by mosquitoes harder than that!"

"Oh, Renamon," Rika sobbed, collapsing to her knees. "I don't know if we can win this fight…"

"Oh, come on, Rika! This is absolutely nothing!"

"Don't worry!" Rika looked up, tears still streaming down her face, when she heard Ryo's voice call out. He came running up and stopped next to Rika. "I'm here to help."

"Oh, Ryo, thank goodness you're here. You have to save Renamon!"

"No problem, Wildcat! Cyberdramon, no mercy!"

Cyberdramon swooped in, landing in front of a Chuumon, now scared absolutely witless. Cyberdramon slashed the air with his claws, gathering up energy for his attack. "Desolation Claw!" The look that passed across Chuumon's face could only be described as, "Oh, sh-" That was as far as he got before Cyberdramon's attack erased him completely from existence.

"Good job, Cyberdramon," Ryo said, praising his partner. "That was a tough opponent."

Renamon was now more confused than ever. "Am I missing something? Is this Candid Camera?"

"Ryo…" Rika said, wiping her tears. With Ryo's assistance, she managed to get to her feet but still she held onto the boy's hands. "Thank you so much. I couldn't have won without your help."

"Oh, screw this," Renamon growled. "My agent's gonna hear about this..." Angrily she stalked away, pulling a cell phone from her glove and dialing it.

"I was just glad that I could help," Ryo smiled, gazing fondly at Rika.


End file.
